pain lasts forever
by xochtil
Summary: italics mean flashbacks..yeah i had too upload this in a rush before my sister kicked me off...well sasuke and hinata have been friends in secret now there going after itachi for a reunion and to start there new lives as rogdue ninja along with team taka
1. Chapter 1

**Ok my second attempt at writing a sasuhina fanfic. I'm going a different approach, I hope you like it. I got this idea after I beat Naruto shippuuden ultimate ninja storm 2. Yes I got it on Thursday and beat it around 4:30 today….shows how much I don't have anything to do…anyway…on with the story!**

Chp 1: Reunion

"Sasuke, we're at the Uchiha hideout. The final battle between you and you're brother ends today."

"I know. After all these years, I will finally avenge the Uchiha." Sasuke said out of anger. He looked up at the sky and there was a storming coming there way.

"Well who would've thought everything we went through would end up like this?" the girl laughed.

"I still don't understand why you came with me knowing you were betraying your family, your friends and you're beloved Naruto." Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke you know as well as I do Naruto, Sakura, Neji, Kiba and Shino wouldn't understand why were doing this. After all…why did big brother Itachi do all this?" she sighed.

"Three years…and eight years. Three years since we left the village and eight years we've suffered through the pain of losing our family." She looked up in the sky and it started to rain. She hoped the rain would cover her tears of what was going to take place at this very moment.

"_Big brother! Sasuke learned this new shuriken jutsu and told me to tell you he wants to show you!" the young girl smiled._

"_Tell Sasuke I'm sorry but I have to get ready for a mission tomorrow." Itachi smiled._

"_It's not fair Itachi. It took Sasuke two months to learn it and you don't want to see it!"_

"_Listen when I come back from my mission why don't the three of us train together then go get ramen? Does that sound okay?" Itachi asked._

"_Promise?" the little girl held out her pinky._

"_Promise." Itachi smiled._

"_Okay pinky swear?"_

"_Pinky swear." Itachi smiled._

Hinata began to cry remembering all the times they spent together as a family before everything changed.

"_Itachi…why? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't we stay together?" Hinata cried as she saw Itachi kill his father and mother._

"_Because they've been holding me back from my true power. Now I know my true strength."_

"_Big brother? I don't understand."_

"_When you grow stronger I want you and Sasuke to come after me and kill me. That is if you can." With that Hinata broke down to the floor and started crying._

Sasuke looked towards the Uchiha hideout.

"Itachi…Uchiha…" Sasuke muttered. "All those memories from the past mean nothing to me anymore! I will get my revenge and rebuild the Uchiha clan." Sasuke yelled mentally.

"_So then Hinata learned how to use the byakugan and said if we could train together a lot more so she could get better at using it." Sasuke smiled._

"_Wow, you guys are sure growing up fast. Maybe you guys might be even stronger than me." Itachi laughed._

"_No way big brother, you're the strongest ninja we know. Maybe someday you'll become hokage." _

"_Nah, I don't want that. If I do that how am I suppose to train with you and Hinata?"_

"_Sasuke, Itachi come-on the festival is about to start." Hinata pouted._

"_We're going." Itachi smiled and headed out the door with Sasuke and Hinata in his hands._

"_Itachi could we get some ice cream over there?" Hinata asked. She was a little embarrassed asking Itachi._

"_Yeah don't worry we'll get some ice cream." With that Hinata and Sasuke smiled, and started walking towards the festival even faster practically pulling Itachi over there._

"Hinata…are you sure you want to come along?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I've sworn to Itachi I would avenge our family if that's the last thing I do. But Sasuke there's one thing I want to ask." Hinata told the Uchiha right next to her.

"What is it?"

"What are we going to do after this is all over?"

"I don't know. We knew the risks when we left the village, were probably wanted right now."

"As long as we stay together I'm happy." With that Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand and smiled. "Because after all were still a family right?"

"Yes we went through everything together didn't we?"

"Yes, even though we kept it a secret throughout our academy days and days as a leaf village ninja. Were still a family Hinata." she smiled.

"Let's hope it does not end here." Sasuke told her.

"Yes. I still don't understand though."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Why did Itachi only want you and me to fight him? And why is Kisame watching Juuggo, Karin and Suigetsu. Does he plan this to be our final fight?" Hinata asked.

"Well we should go find out." With that Sasuke headed towards the door leading into the Uchiha underground hideout.

"_Hehehe, Hinata likes Naruto." Sasuke pointed towards Hinata._

"_Sasuke you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" Hinata pouted._

"_I didn't tell anyone. I only told big brother." Sasuke laughed._

"_Sasuke you're a meaner!"_

"_What's going on you two?"Itachi asked as he saw Hinata pouting and Sasuke laughing._

"_Itachi don't tell anyone I like Naruto please?" Hinata begged._

"_I won't don't worry." Itachi smiled._

"_Itachi are we going to train later?" Sasuke asked._

"_Yes don't worry I haven't forgotten our promise." Itachi told them. Sasuke and Hinata smiled while Itachi was putting on his shoes to head outside._

"_When do you think you could teach me fireball jutsu?" Sasuke asked._

"_Why don't you ask father to teach you?" Itachi suggested._

"_Itachi, me and Hinata know you're a better teacher than father."_

"_Alright, I'll show that jutsu tomorrow after school alright?"_

"_Okay."Sasuke smiled and headed outside._

"_Hey Hinata! I'll race you to the training field!"With that Sasuke ran towards the training field._

"_No Fair! You got a head start Sasuke! You're cheating!" Hinata ran towards him. Itachi chuckled and followed them._

"Why out of all times am I starting to remember all these memories?" Sasuke asked himself.

"Sasuke come-on. It's time to have a unpleasant reunion." Hinata sighed.

"Let's go." Hinata and Sasuke headed towards the center of the hideout to meet with Itachi after three years.

"Sasuke…Hinata…it's been a while."

"Itachi…" Sasuke muttered.

"Have you two grown any stronger?" Itachi asked.

"We have one purpose here big brother." Hinata muttered.

"Big brother…I haven't heard that in a while." Itachi sighed.

"Our purpose is to kill you…Itachi Uchiha." Sasuke told him.

"Well that depends if you two have gotten any stronger." Itachi stood up from where he was sitting and activated his sharingan. Sasuke and Hinata got into there fighting positions. Hinata activated her byakugan while Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"I really wished it didn't have to come to this big brother."

"…." Itachi stood silent.

"It's time to end this." Sasuke and Hinata ran towards him and there final battle has begun.

**What do you think? I sorta like it. tell me your thoughts please and thx.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry

"Itachi…" Hinata muttered while Sasuke glared at his brother.

"It's time to end this." Sasuke told his brother while staring straight at him.

"Perhaps you've seen my death with your own eyes. But I have the Mangekyou sharingan and you do not." Itachi stated while Sasuke looked down. "You don't stand a chance. Your life's dream will remain as it is, all the way to the end." Sasuke kept looking down while Hinata stared at the two brothers.

"_You're weak because you lack hatred, just like Hinata over there." _Sasuke remembered the first time when Hinata and himself found Itachi they tried to fight him but ended being saved by Naruto's teacher Jiraya.

"You can use your eyes on me over and over again. But my hatred will for you…will become a reality." Sasuke told him.

"….we have trained long and hard to see our wish a reality." Hinata stated as she walked in front of Sasuke.

"So you decided to join too eh Hinata?" Itachi asked her.

"Brother, I really wished it didn't have to end like this. But now it…it's over." Hinata threw a shuriken towards him which he easily countered with kunai knifes. Hinata smirked when she saw her shuriken go back towards Itachi.

"So you put chakra into them?" Itachi smirked while he dodged them.

Itachi sprinted towards Hinata but Sasuke blocked him by using his sword and blocking each other's attack. Behind Itachi a clone appeared.

"Damn he still managed to make a clone during all that?" Sasuke thought to himself. It was about to attack Sasuke when Hinata attacked it first.

"For a clone, it was pretty weak." Hinata stated. She was behind Itachi and was about to attack him when a clone pushed her towards a wall.

"He made two while we were looking. Knowing I'll attack the one that was about to attack Sasuke he made a second to stop me from hurting the real Itachi. I fell right into his plan." Hinata told herself.

Sasuke pulled out a demon wind shuriken and threw it towards Itachi. Itachi easily blocked but then noticed lighting. "Chidori?" Itachi asked as it hit his right shoulder emitting lighting to his right shoulder. He then turned into crows.

"What?" Sasuke used his sharingan to find Itachi but Itachi kicked him in the stomach sending him back. Sasuke hit the wall and was about to activate his chidori when Itachi grabbed his hands and kneed him in the stomach once more. Itachi looked at Sasuke once more but Sasuke noticed something different.

"Sorrow? Regret?" Sasuke thought to himself while he looked at him.

"Damn his clones are strong." Hinata thought to herself while she stood up.

"I'm only 30 percent of his strength." The clone told her.

"Really now? That's interesting, but right now Sasuke needs my help so I need to get rid of you." Hinata activated her bloodline once more while Itachi's clone started running towards her.

"8 trigrams, 64 palms guard." Hinata moved her hands while they were glowing blue creating a shield. Itachi ran right to it. The clone got up and was going after her once more.

"Twin loin's fists!" Hinata hands looked like loin heads but in the form of statues and she hit him right in the chest emitting most of her charka into the attack. Itachi's clone disappeared and Hinata fell to her knees. "Alright, so that's two now I need to help Sasuke." Hinata rose up and started running towards him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…but this is my reality. The light shall not leave my world." Itachi grabbed Sasuke's eye. Sasuke started scraming while Hinata tried as fastest as she can to reach him. She reached them but noticed Sasuke's eye was bleeding. His eye was taken out. Itachi stared into his little brother wondering what he was going to do next.

" I warned you. With out the Mangekyou sharingan, you don't stand a chance with me." Itachi told his brother. Itachi opened his hand while Sasuke looked. He saw his eye and saw all the blood. "Now for the other one." Sasuke's curse mark was activated and used his chidori to make Itachi move. He noticed the chidori and moved away before he got hit. He didn't notice Hinata was behind him.

"Gentle fist." Hinata whispered while she hit Itachi 64 times all over his back hoping to block some of his chakra points. Then Itachi puffed while the real one hold Sasuke from behind. While the other clone started walking towards him. "I'll show you the difference from our power…and our eyes." It stated. He pulled his fingers near Sasuke's eyes. Hinata blocked it from getting any closer to Sasuke. She used gentle fist once again to make it disappear but was stopped when a clone attacked her. Sasuke then transformed to curse mark stage 2 using a genjutsu on Itachi. Itachi noticed a bit too late and fell right into the genjutsu.

"So he figured it out?" Itachi smirked.

"It was….a genjutsu this whole time?" Sasuke questioned as he touched his eye noticing it never left.

"My tsukuyomi…you…" Itachi stopped as the pain grew on his right eyes while Sasuke smirked knowing he won the genjutsu battle.

"I told you, you can use your eyes on me over and over but my hatred for you will make my dream a reality." Sasuke looked down on his older brother.

"Hmmm, make an illusion real…fair enough….then I say the same thing to you." Sasuke was confused from what Itachi just told him. "During my tsukuyomi you saw me pulling your eye out….I will make that dream a reality." Itachi stated. Hinata stood up once more while looking at Itachi knowing the finally was not that far away. "We might actually get to see amaterasu." He smirked.

"Amaterasu?" Hinata questioned.

"Meaning it's time for a straight up fight."

"Wait, Sasuke you have to be careful! I've read about this technique, amaterasu burning anything that enters the eye's field of vision to burn with the unholy black flame." Hinata yelled towards Sasuke.

"You studied will Hinata, but now it's too late." He told her as he started doing hand signs. Sasuke threw a shuriken to stop him from making any hands signs.

"Hinata, were going to have to attack him straight forward to make sure he doesn't use it." Sasuke told her.

"Seems easy." Hinata stood up and both started running towards him. Hinata attacked him from the front while Sasuke attacked him from the back hoping to stop him.


End file.
